Stiles is Gone
by KLF Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: Stiles was mildly tortured by hunter until he was rescued by the pack. When the pack rescued him they took him to Deaton and got him patched up. they took him home but the next day when Scott came over to wish Stiles a happy birthday he was gone.
1. Chapter 1

What if Stiles was captured by hunters and subjected to mild torture before the pack got there to save him. They got him bandaged up at the vet before they took him home. Nothing was to serious just a few bruises and minor cuts but the next day the pack went to check on him he was gone and so was some of his stuff.

**John (Stiles dad)**  
He may know where Stiles is but he stills blames himself for Stiles leaving.

**Derek **  
He's gone, my mates gone, my other half is gone. That was all Derek could think about when he found out about it. He may have never told Stiles how he felt and what he meant to him but he had a feeling Stiles knew

I should have told him how I felt  
I should have asked him out when I had the chance maybe he would have stayed  
MY MATE IS GONE IM NOTHING

That is what Derek thought about everyday and he was a wreck

**Scott**  
My best friend is gone and its my fault. I should have paid more attention to him instead of ignoring him for Allison. Scott blamed himself for Stiles leaving he hated himself for neglecting his best friend.

**Erica**  
I'm going to kill batman when he is found. If he was going to leave he could have said bye. That is what Erica said but on the inside she was blaming her self

I should have talked to Stiles more  
I should have been nicer to Stiles and not threaten him as much  
I miss Stiles what if he never come back I cant be catwoman without batman

**Lydia**  
That no good… she didn't even get to finish her sentence because she broke down crying. He was the only one who knew from the start how smart she was but didn't tell anyone. He liked her for her and she wouldn't give him the time of day. They had just started to become friends and he disappears

**Allison**  
Is crying just like Lydia and is blaming herself because she is a hunter. She thinks if she would have paid more attention she could have warned Stiles about the hunters

**Boyd and Isaac **  
They blame themselves because they never took the chance to get to know Stiles.

**Jackson **  
Even though he may have been the Kanima and a ass to Stiles. He missed Stiles.

The pack look for him everyday for 6 months but gave up and hired a private investigator. A week after Stiles left the pack defeat the Kanima and Jackson now a werewolf. He helped look also and for some reason he felt like Stiles was a brother to him. They also told the sheriff what they were because they thought he needed to know. Derek was a wreck the pack had to snap him out of it and Lydia was the one to do it.

"Derek you have to leave this room" Lydia says standing in the door while Derek laid on the bed like a empty shell

"you have to get up and help us fight this thing that is trying to destroy Beacon Hills" Lydia says and Derek just stares out the window.

"If you don't help us then Stiles want have anything to come home to when he decides to come back" Lydia continues and that catches Derek attention because he looks over to her

"How do you know he is coming back" he rasps out like he hasn't talked in a while which he hasn't.

"I get this feeling and Stiles dad said that Stiles said he will be back one day" Lydia tells Derek sadly but is smiling because she got Derek to talk

"So are you going to help us save Beacon Hills for Stiles" Lydia asks holding her hand out and he nods getting up

"Go take a bath you stink" she says scrunching her nose up

**2 years later**

They had all graduated and Peter was back he was sad to here the spunky teenager was missing but didn't show it. 2 months after Stiles dad was told about werewolves he asked for the bite along with Scotts mom. Derek and the pack where fighting anything that threaten Beacon Hills. They had also rebuilt the Hale house to its original form.

They still missed Stiles and to this day the Private Investigator hasn't found a trace of Stiles. It was the 2 year anniversary of the day Stiles left and they were all camping in the woods each telling a story about Stiles. They did it last year as well


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

Peter had found his mate in John Stilinski. Jackson and Lydia where going to college out of State and was going to look for Stiles while they where there but they also came back on the anniversary of the day Stiles left. Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Allison, and Scott were going to the local college so they could be close if Stiles decide to come back. Melissa was a doctor now and was dating Dr. Deaton.

Derek also open his own car repair shop and it has a restaurant conjoin on too. Their curly fries are the best in the state.

**7 years later**

Melissa and Dr. Deaton married 4 years ago and she had a baby that is now turning 3. Peter and John had adopted a baby werewolf that was abandon in the wood a town over he was 3 and was married to Peter. The gang has graduated college and found jobs in Beacon Hills. Scott works at the vet with Deaton while Allison was a math teacher at the elementary and is engaged to be married to Scott this weekend the day of Stiles birthday and the day after he left. Jackson was the new lacrosse coach and Lydia taught calculus at the high school. Erica worked at Derek's restaurant and Isaac works in the repair shop. Boyd is working as police officer.

Allison and Scott are engaged to be married and will get married on Stiles Birthday which is also the day after Stiles left.

**NO ONE POV**

**A week before the wedding**

Allison and Scott were off today and where making sure the wedding was perfect. Scott was thinking about what it would be like to have his best friend here so he could have a best man. That's right Scott doesn't have a best man because it is reserved for his best friend Stiles.

The night before the wedding

The pack was in the clearing setting up so they could tell stories and they had the rehearsal earlier that morning.

"Does any have a lighter" Isaac asks when they are all sitting down. "Yeah here" Derek says throws him a lighter. Isaac lights the fire and as it gets bigger they all make the same wish they do before it begins they wish Stiles will come back.

"Who is going to start it off this time" John asks and Scott raises his hand

"When I was in 4th grade I had to go to the bathroom really bad and the teacher wouldn't let me. I was hoping in my desk about to pee on myself so Stiles got up and started dancing on the teachers desk. He told me to go so I ran like a bat out of hell to the bathroom while the teacher tried to get him off her desk and stop dancing" Scott says smiling and every one is laughing "Who's Next" Scott asks and Allison raises her hand

"Ok you guys this was the day when Derek tried to kill Lydia because…" she gets cut off because the fire blazes up as if gas was pour on it

"What the hell" Derek shouts as we all get back pulling the kids out the way

"There is somebody in there" Lydia shouts and they all look closer and see a figure there. The figure moves stepping out of the fire and we instinctively take one back. The fire goes down and a girl in a red sports bra with red and silver tattoos on her and shorts with long black hair and red streaks.

"Who are you" Isaac asks her and she turns to him smiling just as Deaton gasps

"Ignis Deam" Deaton says and the girl turns to him with a smirk and we look at him confused

"You know her, Deaton" Every one asks and he shakes his head no then says "kinda"

"How can you kinda know her" Lydia asks

"I don't know her I know of her" Deaton says then turns to the strange girl asking "Why are you here"

"Why don't you explain to your friends what I am and I will show you why I'm here after" she says and he nods leaning against a tree not sitting down in case she might be a threat and the other lean against a tree as well

"It started a hundred years after the werewolf legend began. A woman was pregnant with a child but the child didn't take food very well. So the woman's husband turned to the help of a shaman she gave him some kind of weird dirt. The wife was to spread it on her stomach and it would make her and the baby better. Sure enough the stuff worked but when the baby was born he had weird markings on his body.

His back had a silver circle in the middle but it had red marking, blue markings leading out of it and onto his right side. His left side had green marking and gray marking leading out of it and onto his left side. They thought the child to be a demon because when he got older he could control the 5 elements. They carried the boy back to the shaman and made her get rid of the demon with in him.

The shaman did what she was told. She transferred the fire spirit to a girl who was obsessed with fire, the water spirit to a boy playing in a nearby lake, the earth spirit to a girl who lived in the woods all her life, and the wind spirit to a girl who was carefree like the wind. The shaman couldn't get rid of the last spirit but he couldn't access with out the other 4 spirits. If the children where to die the spirit would be transferred to the next human that would fit the spirit perfectly. The fire and earth spirit are always girls and the water, wind, and the boss are always guys.

Each child that got a spirit also got a tattoo like the boy but different. The girl with the fire spirit she got a tattoo that was red. The red marking looked wild like fire.

The boy with the water spirit was the same except his tattoo was blue and the marking looked calm like the water.

The girl with the earth spirit was green. The markings looked like vines.

The boy with the air spirit was white. The marking looked like clouds in the sky

They also each have a black or silver circle in the middle of the back. They are like wolves because they need a master just like wolves need a Alpha. The black means they haven't found the boy with all four tattoos like theirs and aren't complete. If it is silver (he points to the girl and hers is in deed silver) they have formed once again and are powerful and deadly nothing can defeat them." Deaton says and you can see the fear in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you telling me that all of them having marking similar to hers" Jackson asks and Deaton nods

"I have met the air spirit then" Jackson and Lydia say together and the girl smiles

"Who" Peter asks

"Danny my best friend since childhood. When I was in college and he came for a visit he had the tattoo. The circle was silver and the marking they were like cloud. I asked him what it meant and he says it means to be carefree like the wind and clouds" Jackson says and just as he says that the wind picks up and out of no where Danny appears smiling at Jackson wearing only basketball shorts

"Danny why the hell didn't you tell me" Jackson asks Danny while giving him a hug because he hasn't seen him in three years.

"Why are you here" Derek asks at the same time Peter asks the girl "What's your name"

" My name is Cassie and we are here to show you Stiles. Danny said you miss him so much" the girl says smiling

"How can you show us Stiles" John, Derek, and Scott ask together

"We can find anyone anywhere as long as they are around on of the four elements" Danny says walking over to the cooler opening it

"Where are the rest of your 'pack'" Peter asks just as the water in the cooler begins to rise forming a human figure. The water harden to ice then cracks and begins to fall leaving a boy with blonde hair with blues and silver tattoos wearing basketball shorts. The boy steps out of the cooler smirking and goes to lean against Danny smirking.

"What's up I'm Aaron" he says smirking. The vines begin to grow from the ground wrapping around each other till it forms a cocoon. The vines slowly retract revealing a girl that has light brown hair like Stiles, cinnamon colored eyes like styles and she was wearing a green sports bra and shorts.

"Hey I'm Ca.." she was cut off by John saying "Candice Stilinski" he walked over to her giving her a hug picking her up.

"Hey Uncle John" she saying hugging him back "This would probably explain your obsession with the outdoors" he says then kisses her forehead. Once he puts her down and lets her go he goes back over to Peter and Nathan.

"Boss says hurry this along we don't have all night" Candice says to the other and they nod

"Why are you guys half naked" Peter asks and they all answer at the same time saying "it feels natural"

"Now lets show you Stiles" Cassie says with smirk. She closes her eyes and breathes deep followed by the others.

"I found him" Cassie says 10 minutes later then opens her eyes and they are glowing a fire red. The fire blazes up and a picture is seen in the fire once it forms it shows Stiles in a kitchen cooking but he is different. He has more muscles and his hair is longer pulled back into a short ponytail.

"I found him" Danny says and his eyes open and his eyes are glowing a bright white then the winds picks up and they can hear what Stiles is doing and saying. They can hear Stiles singing but he stops when a little 5 year old girl runs in the room screaming "Daddy Daddy"

"What Danielle" Stiles asks picking up the little girl. Stiles has a child that was what everyone whispered to themselves

"I have packed alllll my stuff so we can go home to grampa" the little girl says in a cute voice.

"He's coming home" the pack cheer quietly

"That's good now sit down. Dinner is ready" Stiles says and then the image is gone and the fire settles. As the fire goes down everyone jumps at the figure behind it who is wearing basketball shorts and he had all four tattoos. You can't see his face because he is wearing some kind of mask and his eyes are glowing silver.

The other four move and flank the mysterious male.

"Hello, Hale Pack how are you doing" the mysterious male asks but his voice is muffled just a little by the mask

"Who are you" the pack asks together. The man walks up to Derek slowly and Derek stands his ground. His eyes flash red because he feels threaten when the male stops in front of him.

"Who are you" Derek asks holding back a growl. The mask around the unknown males face begins to retract into the males light brown ponytail. When his eyes stop glowing Derek is looking into the familiar cinnamon colored eyes of Stiles Stilinski, his mate.

"Stiles" Derek whispers just before he picks him up spinning him around. Once Derek puts him down the rest of the pack tackles him to the ground in a bone breaking hug. When I say everybody I mean Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, his dad, Melissa, the kids and even Derek joined back in. Deaton stays against the tree watching them with a smile on his face.

When they finally get off Stiles the question begins.

"The allusion thing with the fire was it real" Lydia asks and Stiles nods

"Well how the hell did you go from feeding dinner to a kid to ending up behind the fire" Lydia asks "and was that little girl that called you daddy actually yours" she asks with a slight glare. She may be happy that he is back but she is mad that he left

"That's was a memory of last night that they showed you. The little girl is not my daughter but I found her abandon in the woods one night while we were training" Stiles says smiling

"Where is she now" Allison asks

"She is on her way just give her a while she likes to get to know the area" Stiles says smirking

"You let a six year old wonder around on her own. What if someone kidnaps her Stiles" his dads says with a look of horror on his face. Stiles, Danny, Cassie, Aaron, and Candice start laughing while everyone looks at them shocked

"She is 5 and I don't think anyone would mess with the girl werewolf, human, or hunter" Danny says laughing.

* * *

The next chapter depends on how many reviews. i get at least 6 reviews i'll update another chapter tommorrow


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why not" Isaac asks

"Call her cutie or try to attack her when she gets here" Candice says as vines from the tree above her begins to grow downward and it forms a swing. She sits down smiling

"Why did you leave Stiles" Scott asks sadly

"It wasn't my choice. The master before me said I had to travel the world and find the others. He said if I would have stayed here around friends I would have never mastered the powers I had." as he is talking a vine swing grows down behind him and he sits down on it. " He said if I didn't master my powers I would have eventually hurt everyone around me and I didn't want I wanted to keep you safe. Once I mastered it I would be able to come back and be with you guys" He says smiling but tears are slowly sliding down his face

"Oh Stiles its ok we're not mad but you could have told us bye" Erica says her hands on her hips glaring at Stiles.

"I'm sorry cat woman" Stiles says smiling and Erica laughs

"Dad I have a late wedding present for you" Stiles says swings on the vine swing like Candice, Danny, Aaron, and Cassie

"Can we sit on a swing too" the kids asks and Candice says "sure" swings made of vines lower behind the kids and they get on swinging and giggling

"What is it Stiles" the silver looking box comes out of the ground in front of John "Open it dad" Stiles says. When John opens the box he pulls out a picture then gasps

"You were there" John says passing the picture to Peter who gasps as well

"How come we didn't smell you" Peter asks and every one is confused

"What are you two talking about" Boyd and Isaac asks and Peter turns the picture around. The picture shows Peter and John kissing on there wedding day but behind them is Stiles smiling at them

"Why didn't you come say hi to anyone and again how come we didn't smell you" Peter asks

"You wouldn't have let me leave if I had spoken to any of you. I can mask my scent with the smell of the earth" Stiles says and John walks over and hugs Stiles who hugs him back "At least you where there" John says

"So what do you want to be called Mrs Deaton or Mrs. D" Stiles asks looking at Melissa

"You can call me which ever one you like" she says and a box comes out the ground in front of her just like Johns did

"Open it" Stiles says and she opens it. She pulls out 2 pictures and tears swell up in her eyes as she smiles

"Stiles I can't believe it" She says and hands them to Deaton before getting up and going to hug Stiles

"What are those pictures of" Derek asks and Deaton turns them around and it shows them kissing at the reception and just like John and Peters Stiles was there. The other one shows Stiles in the baby nursery holding there baby girl Jessica.

"You were there for almost every important event" Allison says smiling

"Actually I was there for every important event" Stiles says "I was at your graduation from high school, I was at your graduation from college, I was there when you rebuilt Derek's house, I was there for every birthday, and I was also here when Derek built his auto shop slash restaurant. I wouldn't miss eating a curly fry in a restaurant built in my honor." Stiles says smirking and everyone's mouth drops

"How did you know the restaurant was for you" Derek asks

"I once told you that if I could I would build a restaurant that sold curly fries just so I can eat curly fries when ever" Stiles says "And the name S and D. I took a while guess and said it stood for Stiles and Derek, mate" Stiles says smirking at Derek and the next thing Stiles feels is Derek's lips on his. Stiles kisses Derek back wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.

They guys around them where cheering them but Stiles and Derek weren't paying attention to them. They finally broke apart gasping for breathe looking into each others eyes smiling. They broke there gaze when everyone heard running coming towards them and the little girl from the allusion steps out the woods smiling.

"Aww she is so cute how can she be dangerous" Scott says and the little girl jumps at Scott and is replaced by a small wolf snarling on top of him. Scott is screaming like a girl

"Stop Daisy" Stiles says laughing and the little wolf climbs off Scott. She changes back and stands up with all her clothes still on. She dust herself off before smiling innocently and she looked cute and innocent but no one said it out loud.

"Scott my friend I didn't think you would really say she was cute" Stiles says and the ones from his pack are laugh even Derek is laughing even though he is scared

"If you wondering she is not a werewolf, she is a rare form or shape shifter and she hates being called cute" Stiles says as the little girl starts yawning then she looks at Candice. The ground beside Stiles starts to grow thick grass causing the little girl to smile. She transforms into a small lioness and walks over to the grass laying down.

"That kind of shifter is very rare, so rare that she might be the only one still alive" Deaton says shocked

"She's not the only one there is a pack of them but they are all kids" Stiles says as thick grass begins to grow under our feet

"Where are they" Deaton asks with a sparkle in his eyes

"All around you" Danny says then a small cheetah runs out the forest and lays at the Danny's feet then yawns laying down at his feet closing its eyes.

A small leopard jumps from the tree above them landing on his feet. The leopard then walks over to Candice and lays at her feet closing its eyes. The pack watches in amazement and the kids are bouncing on there swings saying cool.

Two small tigers comes out the woods. One lays at Cassie feet and the other lay at Aaron's feet they both lay down closing their eyes.

A small lion comes out the wood and lays next to Daisy at Stiles feet.

"They are amazing were did they all come from" Deaton asks

"Different places" Cassie says

"My son Nicholas" she says pointing to the tiger at her feet "was found in the forest alone as a baby his parents dead beside him as he cried. I took him in and adopted him and he is three years old" she finishes

"Three and already he can transform. Amazing" Deaton says

"My daughter" Aaron points to the small tiger at his feet "her parents were killed in a bank robbery and I could smell the supernatural coming off of her. So I adopted her as my own and she turned 4 yesterday" he finishes smiling

"You can smell supernatural" Peter asks and they nod

"Well can you tell us what Lydia is" Peter, Deaton, and Derek asks in unison

"Well technically we don't know what she is but she smells kind of like a Banshee" Stiles says and everyone turns to Lydia


End file.
